


Rollercoaster

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-26
Updated: 2000-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray takes Fraser to the fair, and finds more than the thrill of the ride!





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  


Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie

  
A stand-alone short story. Ray takes Fraser to the fair, and finds more than the thrill of the ride! Enjoy.

 

Dedicated to Ruthie who, like me, is a hopeless romantic!

  
  
  
ROLLERCOASTER

by Callie

  
  


Constable Benton Fraser gazed up in awe at the towering mass of metal in front of him. It rose into the Chicago skyline, glinting in the sunlight, like a majestic metal beast. 

Fraser quelled the surge of excitement that rose within him; he had never been on a rollercoaster, and was impatient for the ride to start. His partner had discovered that he had never been to a fair, and as was typical of Ray, he had made it his mission to organise a visit to the city fair.

They had spent the morning strolling around the sideshows. Ray had even managed to persuade him to try candy floss; he had found himself enjoying the sticky pink mixture. His partner's childlike enthusiasm was infectious, and Fraser found himself grinning like an idiot as Ray dragged him on yet another ride. Ray never ceased to amaze him. Under the tough and brash veneer Ray showed to the world existed a gentle, kind and caring man; one who took pleasure in spending his day off with his friend at the fair. Fraser felt honoured that Ray had chosen to show him this side of his intriguing personality. 

After the initial confusion of their first meeting, Fraser had quickly warmed to the lively, energetic blonde. There was a kind of electricity between them; one that hadn't been present with Ray Vecchio. He enjoyed their time together immensely, and couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Ray. Fraser was confused by his feelings for his partner. He lay awake at night trying to resolve his emotions, but had only managed to confuse himself even more. He had decided he probably loved Ray, but was too afraid of loving anyone so he had resolved to keep silent and enjoy their friendship.

Fraser sighed at the random thoughts; shading his eyes against the sun he gazed up at the slope in front of him again. Ever since they had arrived at the fair, Fraser had been fascinated by the sight of the rollercoaster, and had asked Ray if they could take a ride. Ray had seemed reluctant, but had nodded his agreement paying their fares. They were now sitting in the brightly coloured front car waiting for the other passengers to be seated. 

Fraser grinned in anticipation glancing sideways at Ray. His grin turned to a frown as he studied his partner; Ray's thin face was pale, and Fraser noticed that he had a death grip on the metal bar that the attendant had locked across them.

"Are you alright Ray?" Fraser asked concerned.

Ray tightened his grip on the bar. "I'm good Frase," he answered through gritted teeth. "I'm good." The car moved forwards with a jolt. "Oh God," Ray murmured his hands gripping the bar even tighter, his knuckles becoming white.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fraser repeated noting that his partner seemed to have paled even more.

"Hate rollercoasters," Ray muttered. "Always have." He turned his head towards Fraser, his blue eyes showing real panic. "Wanna get off."

"Oh dear," Fraser said as the car started to slowly move forwards. 

"Frase," Ray whimpered as the line of cars made their towards the steep slope towering in front of them. The mechanism started to grind as the pulley system began to drag the tiny cars up the incline. "Frase," Ray wailed. 

"Maybe if you closed your eyes," Fraser suggested.

"Wanna get off," Ray cried squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Ray was terrified; his childhood fear of rollercoasters overwhelming him. His heart pounded, his hands were damp with sweat. "Calm down Kowalski," he repeated silently to himself as the cars made their way slowly up the steep gradient. The sound of the people in the cars behind him screaming and squealing in delight as they neared the top of the incline pounded his ears. He felt sick, and he tightened his grip breathing in and out deeply. "Fraser's here. I'm good," he started to whisper to himself.

Fraser noted that Ray still had his eyes closed tightly and had not loosened his grip on the metal bar. Ray was whispering to himself, but Fraser couldn't make out what he was saying. He turned his attention from his partner to the view. The sky was a clear blue, and he could feel the sun on his face. From his high vantage point, Fraser gazed across the vast metropolis that had become his second home. The city of Chicago glimmered in the warm sunshine, glowing silver as the light glinted off the tall buildings. Fraser knew that the city could be an ugly and cruel place, but today in the sunlight, the city looked beautiful.

He was startled out of his reverie as the snake of cars ground to a noisy halt, having reached the top of the incline. Their car teetered on the edge, waiting to descend downwards. The people in the following cars continued to squeal and shout with excitement.

"Why have we stopped?" Ray whispered. "Is it over?" 

Fraser looked sideways at the slender detective wondering how to tell him that they were only half way through the ride. "No Ray," he answered honestly. "We are just waiting to go down."

"Oh greatness," Ray murmured, his eyes still closed.

Fraser couldn't help feeling guilty as he had asked to ride on the rollercoaster, not bothering to question the reason for Ray's reluctance. He shifted closer to Ray, and could feel the terror flowing through the slender body. 

Without thinking, Fraser prised one of Ray's hand from the metal bar enveloping it in his larger hand. "You'll be fine," he said squeezing the slender hand. 

Ray glanced at Fraser smiling gratefully. "I know. Yer here." Fraser was puzzled at the remark, but smiled back warmly.

A loud whine of machinery filled the air. Ray whimpered and Fraser tightened his grip on his friend's hand. Without warning, the cars lurched forward plunging over the edge hurtling downwards, people screaming at the sudden movement. Fraser felt a rush of air as they were propelled down towards the ground. They moved from side to side as the car rattled along on its journey. Fraser gripped the metal bar with his free hand as he felt the car twist to one side as they hit the first curve. Righting itself, the small car rushed wildly onwards.

"Frasserrrrr," Ray cried in terror as they hit the second curve. Fraser squeezed Ray's hand in reassurance. 

With a abruptness that surprised even Fraser, the snake of cars began to slow; the sounds of brakes being applied filled the air. The cars ground to a halt with a hiss of air brakes. Attendants rushed forward to release people from the cars. Fraser could hear his fellow passengers excitedly talking to each other about the ride, some saying that they were going on the ride again. 

Fraser pushed the metal bar up with his free hand. He cast a glance sideways; Ray still had his eyes tightly closed. "Ray," he said softly. "It's over."

Ray slowly opened his eyes looking towards Fraser. "Greatness," he whispered. He stared down at his hand that was still wrapped in Fraser's larger hand. He blushed bright red embarrassed shaking his hand free. "Sorry Frase," he muttered. "Kinda.... kinda freaked there." 

"It's quite alright Ray," Fraser assured him jumping onto the platform. He offered his hand to Ray.

Ray climbed out of the car. "Thanks," he said taking the offered hand. His legs felt shaky and he stumbled forward; Fraser caught him supporting him. As Ray straightened up, their eyes locked for a moment; they smiled shyly at each other. Embarrassed Ray shrugged away from the hold Fraser had of his arm. "Thanks," he repeated heading towards the exit, Fraser at his side. 

They walked towards the sideshows. "Do you want something to eat now?" Fraser asked innocently.

Ray took a deep breath clutching at his stomach. "Be back ..... back in a minute," he said running in the direction of a small a wooden shed.

"Oh dear," Fraser said as he hurried after his partner. He found Ray behind the shed bent at the waist, one hand on the shed supporting himself as he vomited his breakfast and the coffee he had drunk that morning. "Ray," Fraser stood by his friend's side gently rubbing his back soothingly.

"Sorry," Ray choked miserably. "Sorry." He groaned as he retched again. Fraser continued to rub his back until Ray straightened up, his arms wrapped around his slender body. Ray's face was deathly pale, and he was trembling slightly.

Fraser guided his friend towards a wooden bench sitting down beside him. Ray hunched over, his head resting in his hands.

"Are you feeling any better?" Fraser asked concerned.

"Yeh," Ray turned his pale face towards Fraser. "Sorry for being such..... such a jerk back there. I really..... really suck." 

"Ray. You are not a jerk," Fraser scolded hating the way Ray put himself down all the time. "And you have no need to be sorry. I am the one that should be sorry."

Ray stared at Fraser. "How do ya work that one out?" he asked.

"Well. I made you go on the rollercoaster," Fraser explained. "In my excitement, I forgot that not everyone likes rollercoasters." His hands mimicked the motion of the rollercoaster. "The up and down movements can be quiet uncomfortable....," he started to say.

"Frase," Ray interrupted. "Just kinda..... kinda been sick here."

Fraser looked guilty staring ahead of him. "I'm terribly sorry Ray," he murmured. He turned his head back towards Ray. "You should have told me you didn't want to go on the rollercoaster. I would have understood."

Ray smiled weakly at the Mountie. "Yeh. I know. But I didn't wanna spoil yer day," he replied. "Ya seemed really keen to go on it. And... and I wanted ya to do everything ya wanted."

"Oh Ray," Fraser sighed in exasperation. "I have had a wonderful day and its all thanks to you. You really should have told me."

Ray studied his boots. "Yeh. I know. Felt sorta dumb. Ya know being scared of the rollercoaster." He sighed heavily running his hands through his spiky blonde hair. "Ya see when I was a little kid, my Dad made... made me go on one. Scared the hell outta me. Made...... made me sick." He grinned. "Mum didn't speak to him for a week." 

"I see," Fraser laughed. "That would certainly explain things." Fraser studied his partner; his pale face was regaining some colour, and the trembling had stopped.

Ray grinned back at the Mountie. "Feel sorta hungry now. Would ya like to come back to my place?" he asked shyly. "We could order in pizza."

Fraser noticed his partner's hopeful expression. "Yes. Thank you kindly," he beamed. "A perfect end to a perfect day."

  


***************

 

On their way back to the GTO, Ray had insisted that they try their hand at the shooting gallery. Fraser went first; the gun felt heavy and he missed the first target. Finishing his turn, Fraser grinned handing the weapon to his friend. After fumbling in his jacket for his glasses, Ray had easily taken out each target with an accuracy that had impressed Fraser. The stall holder presented Ray with his prize; a bright red teddy bear that he promptly gave to Fraser saying that it would match his red serge. Fraser didn't miss the disappointed expression that flashed in Ray's blue eyes when he said he would give the bear to Diefenbaker.

The red teddy bear stared at him from the armchair. Fraser was cradling a cup of bark tea and listening to Ray order pizza. He smiled to himself as he heard Ray demanding extra pineapple topping.

"All done," Ray said startling Fraser out of his reverie. "Pizza's on the way."

"With extra pineapple no doubt," Fraser teased.

"Yeh," Ray said. "We'll have blubber and lichen next time."

Fraser sipped at his tea. "Thank you kindly for today," he smiled at Ray. "I had a wonderful day with you."

"It's OK," Ray blushed putting his mug of coffee on the table. "I kinda.... kinda enjoyed it myself."

"Except for the rollercoaster," Fraser teased.

"Yeh," Ray grinned back. "Except for the rollercoaster."

They sat in companionable silence drinking their coffee and tea. The pizza arrived twenty minutes later. Ray produced plates, and they sat eating their pizza watching the early evening news. They kept glancing at each other smiling shyly, happy and content in one another's company. 

Finishing his pizza, Fraser got to his feet. "Well I think I really ought to go now," he announced. "Thank you again for a wonderful day."

"Oh," Ray sighed in disappointment. "Do ya have to go now?"

Fraser regarded his partner's hopeful expression, and the confusion rose up within him again. "Yes. I think I should go now," he said. "Diefenbaker will wonder where I am."

Ray nodded. "Uhhh. OK," he murmured following Fraser towards the door. "Can't have Dief worrying about ya."

Fraser picked up his stetson as Ray opened the door. Fraser turned back to Ray, twirling his stetson nervously in his fingers. "I..... I.... thank you kindly," he eventually stuttered. Ray smiled at Fraser. They stared at each other, each man hesitant and shy, each wanting to say something but not finding the courage. Fraser dragged his eyes away from Ray's. "I'll see you on Monday at the precinct," he said.

Ray looked down slightly disappointed. "Yeh. OK Frase," he replied. "See ya then." Fraser nodded and made his way along the corridor. Ray watched his back disappear around the corner towards the stairs. 

Ray slammed the door shut. "Ya suck," he chastised himself. He slumped down on the couch, staring moodily up at the ceiling. He loved Fraser. Ray had finally admitted it to himself one night when he had been laying awake trying to work out his messed up feelings. He couldn't stop thinking about his partner, wanting him, but he was terrified that Fraser would be disgusted by him. So he kept his feelings to himself. "Probably better this way," he thought miserably to himself. He stared at the red teddy bear. "And what are ya looking at?" he yelled at the bear. The bear sensibly remained silent. Ray jumped to his feet heading towards the kitchen. He changed direction to answer the hesitant knock at the door. 

"What?" he said as he opened the door to Fraser standing in the hallway anxiously twiddling his stetson.

"I forgot Stanley," Fraser stammered.

"Stanley?" Ray asked confused wondering if the sun had gone to his partner's head.

"The bear you won for me," Fraser pointed at the red teddy bear sitting quietly in the armchair.

Ray motioned Fraser into the apartment. "I thought you were going to give the bear to Dief," he said quietly.

"I changed my mind," Fraser replied picking up the bear.

"Stanley huh?" Ray said looking at Fraser, his hands on his hips.

"Yes," Fraser blushed. "I thought it rather suited him."

Ray watched as Fraser walked towards the door, the bear firmly tucked under his arm. "See...... see ya Monday then," he said not able to disguise the disappointment in his voice at Fraser leaving. Fraser brushed past him; Ray was afraid that the Mountie would hear his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to reach out and touch Fraser, but he was terrified that his advances would be rejected.

Fraser turned as he reached the door. "I can't do this," he stuttered. "I didn't come back for the ...... the bear." He saw confusion in Ray's blue eyes. "I came back because I wanted to ...... to be near you. Wanted to stay." He took a cautious step towards Ray. "Ray. I know you won't feel the same. But I have got to say this, and I hope we can still be partners." Fraser stopped taking a deep breath. "Ray. I think I love you. No strike that, I know I love you," he said turning to escape from the apartment before Ray threw him out in disgust.

Ray stared at Fraser's back. A sense of relief washed over him; Fraser loved him. "Frase," he tugged at Fraser's arm. "I love you too," he whispered.

"You do?" Fraser choked, not believing what his ears had just heard.

Ray nodded stepping closer to Fraser. He cocked his head to one side, his blue eyes grinning mischievously. "Well are ya gonna kiss me or what?" he teased

Fraser dropped the red teddy bear he had been clutching drawing Ray into a gentle embrace. He dipped his head, brushing his lips gently across Ray's. The kiss that followed was tentative and shy. Breaking free, the partners stared in each other's eyes. Fraser smiled as he claimed Ray's lips once more. He ran his tongue along Ray's bottom lip requesting entry. Ray opened his mouth, and Fraser plunged inside exploring. 

Ray groaned as their tongues duelled, licking and sucking at each other. "Want ya," he breathed against Fraser's smooth skin as he licked down Fraser's neck. "Stay please."

"Oh God," Fraser moaned kissing Ray passionately. "Yes. I want to stay with you."

"Greatness," Ray smiled taking Fraser's hand leading him towards the bedroom.

They sat on the edge of the bed holding hands smiling shyly at each other. "I.... I never made love with a man before," Ray admitted blushing. "And I'm not.... not sure what to.... to do."

"Neither have I," Fraser admitted squeezing Ray's hand in reassurance. "Perhaps if we lay on the bed together, it might help," he suggested shifting backwards. He stretched out on his side patting the bed in encouragement. Ray grinned laying down close to Fraser. They gazed at each other fondly. The only sound in the bedroom was Ray's old fashioned alarm clock, its loud ticking marking the seconds that they looked at one another.

"Yer so beautiful," Ray sighed stroking Fraser's face gently. "Loved ya for a long time, but I was...... was afraid you'd hate me."

Fraser took Ray's fingers tenderly kissing each one in turn. "I could never hate you Ray. I love you," he murmured. His hands traced a path down Ray's side, over his hips and back upwards to his face. Ray shivered in anticipation leaning forward claiming Fraser's lips in a kiss. He ran his slender hands down Fraser's back and over his firm ass. Fraser moaned drawing Ray towards him, returning the kiss. 

Fraser started to tug at Ray's tee-shirt untucking it from his jeans. He pushed his hands underneath the cotton revelling in the feel of his hands on Ray's skin. "You feel nice," he whispered licking at Ray's neck. Fraser moved one hand squeezing Ray's erection through his jeans. "Very nice."

"Oh Frase," Ray breathed thrusting his arousal forwards. He moved his slender hands from Fraser's back, and brushed them against Fraser's own erection. Fraser growled in the back of his throat as Ray pressed harder massaging. 

With their passion growing, the partners struggled to remove their clothes. They caressed and rubbed at each other as each article of clothing disappeared onto the floor in an untidy heap. Breathless, they lay drinking in the sight of each other's naked body. "My beautiful Ray," Fraser said as he admired Ray's naked lean body. Ray blushed as he felt Fraser's eyes roving up and down his body.

"Frase," Ray protested bashfully rolling onto his stomach hiding his face in the pillow.

Fraser laughed pulling Ray towards him again kissing the tip of his nose. "My bashful Ray," he teased rolling on top of the slender body. Ray claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Fraser rubbed his erection against Ray's thigh causing his lover to whimper in ecstasy. Fraser shifted slightly bringing their erections together. Both men groaned in rapture as their penises rubbed together. They breathed each other's names, the sounds of their love making filling the small bedroom. 

Kissing passionately their tongues duelling for dominance, they thrust in and out of one another's mouth. At the same time, they ground their cocks against each other marvelling in the unfamiliar and wonderful sensations. They gently ran their hands over the other's body, exploring the new territory.

"Love ya," Ray sighed contentedly.

Fraser bit down on his shoulder marking Ray as his. "I love you too Ray," he murmured licking at the bite mark.

Fraser searched for and found one of Ray's hands moving it down between their bodies. Ray grasped their cocks together and slowly stroked up and down. Fraser growled enveloping the slender hand in his bigger one. Together they stroked up and down their joined cocks.

Ray captured Fraser's lips kissing him fiercely. Fraser returned the kiss just as ferociously. Their passion built as they thrust at each other increasing the pressure of the mutual stroking. They each cried the other's name as their orgasms overtook them. Coming hard together, their semen shot out of their cocks over their joined hands, mixing together between their sweat sheened bodies. 

With a last thrust, Fraser slumped forward onto Ray, who had sunk back into the bed exhausted, his eyes closed. Fraser rolled off Ray and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He gently wiped them clean. Tossing the shirt back on the floor, he pulled Ray into a tender embrace.

"Love you," he whispered kissing Ray on the lips.

Ray opened his eyes grinning. "Love ya too," he returned the kiss snuggling close to Fraser's warmth. 

Fraser pulled the blankets up over them, and they lay entwined in each other's arms and legs luxuriating in the afterglow of their love making content to be together. 

"Ray?" Fraser murmured in his new lover's ear.

"Mmmmm," Ray answered sleepily.

"I was thinking," Fraser mused.

Ray's eyes shot open, a panicked expression showing across his face. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Fraser smiled caressing his face tenderly. "Nothing's wrong Ray. Everything is just perfect, " he soothed. "I was just thinking about love."

"Ohh," Ray said relaxing against Fraser's warm body. "What about love?"

"Well," Fraser replied. "I was thinking that love's a bit like a rollercoaster." He kissed Ray's puzzled face. "You know. It has its ups and downs. And leaves you breathless at the end," he finished explaining grinning wildly.

Ray chuckled rolling on top of Fraser. He gazed down at Fraser's beautiful face grinning mischievously. "Do ya want to ride love's rollercoaster again?" he thrust his awakening arousal against Fraser's thigh. "Ya know. Get all breathless again."

"Yes definitely," Fraser agreed pulling Ray down for a kiss that was filled with a promise of things to come.

  


THE END

  
  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
